Tokyo Mew Mew 3
by Shady-Rocket-chu-girl
Summary: The Aliens return after the fight with the Saint Rose Crusaders to take the world again! But who is making them this time? They have a plan- something about Anti-Mews? How will this go? Read and find out! Please R & R
1. EpisodeChapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew (3) Episode 1: The Aliens Return And The First Anti-Mew!

It is now a year after the last threat, the Saint Rose Crusaders. Secretly the Cyniclons, returned, to try to once again take the earth back. This time though, they have plan. Pai had found out that somewhere in Tokyo, Japan are five teens, who LOVE the Cynaclons, each one compatible with an animal. This time four Cynaclons are on earth, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and Hyper. Hyper's hair is dark dark orange, his eyes are as black as the night sky. Hyper's shirt is like Taruto's exept longer, the red part is grey, and the ribbon part is black, he has grey versions of Pai's pants, the ribbons jutting out from behind him are black, the bandages on him are like Taruto's but are black . Kisshu teleported to the school that the first girl goes to, and waited in a tree. After a few hours, the girl he was waiting for came out of the school, he followed her, and when she got home, he waited in a tree, and after a while the girl came into her room, and sat in a black chair with wheels, and turned it to a dark green desk, with a red mini laptop. Kisshu silently teleported behind the girl, and watched the girl as she got onto something called Myspace, and began listening to music on a playlist. After doing this, she began singing along to a song called 'Monster' by Skillet then she pulled out a piece of paper and began drawing while singing. When she finished with the drawing and had colored it, it looked like Kisshu Taruto and Pai floating over passed out mews. Kisshu thought it was pretty good. Kisshu looked at the screen to see what the girl was singing and it said, 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne. Kisshu was floating behind the girl for quite some time. The girl stood up and turned around, she covered her mouth and her eyes widened as she seen Kisshu. "Ummm... H-hi. I'm Ayame... Kisshu-sama? Is that you?" the girl whose name, is Ayame began the conversation and Kisshu nodded. Ayame has dirty blonde hair, hazel green eyes, skin as pale as Kisshu's, a black noodle strap,  
a grey jacket tied to her waist, amber-ish knee-shorts, and black gym shoes. "Right. Now, I heard you would like to be on the Cynaclon's side. Get your stuff together. Your coming with me." Kisshu told Ayame, who just nodded and grabbed a backpack and a shoe box. Ayame quickly shut her computer off, and gently set it in the army green backpack, also put in that backpack, a bunch of paper, four school boxes, a black wallet with spikes on it, a small stuffed husky, and a bunch of notebooks. In the shoe box she put a box of colored pencils, a picture, a few stretched out bobby pins, and an Amber and Forest green cell phone. Looking up to Kisshu, Ayame said, "I'm uh ready, Kisshu-sama." Kisshu looked at her funny for a moment and then said, "Wwwhhhyyy are you calling me 'sama'?". "Cause, I'm willing to do ANYTHING for you... Your a lord to me..." Ayame replied looking at the floor. Kisshu's ears twitched and he said, "Oh crap! Your parents are coming." Ayame smirked and replied, "Ok. Can we teleport outta here when they open the door and see me with you?" Kisshu nodded, grabbed her backpack, held onto her, all just as the door opened. Ayame's mom shrieked and passed out, but her dad just simply fainted. Then Kisshu teleported them away and the two were suddenly standing in front of Pai and Taruto. "Wow... Now I'm dizzy..." Ayame mumbled, then she saw Pai and Taruto and almost had a heart attack. "Uh hi! I'm Ayame... So um what do you guys want me for?" Ayame asked the two, Taruto raised an eye brow at Ayame and kinda squinted at her. Pai just remained emotionless and said, "You are going to become an Anti-Mew. Seeing as you are the first one we found on our computer, you are the leader of the Anti-Mews." Pai then held up a needle with a black and grey substance in it. Ayame looked like she AGAIN were about to have a heart attack. Kisshu took the needle from Pai and said, "Let me do this one! Besides she calls ME 'sama'" Kisshu stuck his tongue out at his companiun and kneeled down because Ayame was on the floor. Ayame stopped shaking a little and looked at him. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just infused with something or somethings I honestly don't know." Ayame nodded and held out her arm. Kisshu injected the needle quickly and Ayame squinted slightly but not much. She had stopped shaking and carefully stood up as did Kisshu who handed the needle back to Pai. "See? No problem at all!" Kisshu said to the Indigo haired Cyniclon who merely rolled his eyes. Suddenly Hyper came into the room. True to his name- Hyper is VERY hyper, he immidatally went over to Ayame and practically scared the life out of her since he did TELEPORT infront of her. Ayame kind of clung to Kisshu while she was scared and Kisshu hit Hyper on the head. "YOU MORON! Don't scare her! Now, Hyper this is Ayame she is the leader of the Anti-mews. Ayame, this is OVERLY hyper, Hyper. And YES his name IS Hyper."  
Kisshu said, Pai then said, "Kisshu we ALL need to get some rest, tomorrow Ayame will meet the second member of her team." Kisshu nodded and teleported himself, Ayame, and her stuff to a room. Kisshu slept down on the floor, and Ayame slept on the bed.


	2. EpisodeChapter 2

Me: I do NOT own TMM!  
Taruto: Blah Blah Blah! Get on with the story all ready!  
ME: Grumpy!  
Kisshu: Please R&R!

Tokyo Mew Mew (3) Episode/chapter 2: The second Anti-Mew!

The next morning Ayame pratically crawled out of the bed thinking SHE was on the floor but instead landed next to Kisshu with a loud THUMP! Kisshu groaned and sat up, looking to his right he seen Ayame on the floor. "Ow..." Ayame's muffled vioce said, and she sat up. "Um you ok?" Kisshu asked her since she just accidentally smashed her face in the floor. "Yep. I'm fine Kisshu-sama!" Ayame smiled at him and Kisshu grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room AFTER they stood up. Upon reaching the Kitchen in the ship, Ayame sat down and looked up. Standing with his back turned, Pai typed a bunch of stuff on a computer like thing that was plugged into a big machine with a stand like thing attached to the front of the machine. "What do you want for breakfast, Ayame?" Pai asked, Ayame thought for a moment and said, "Cereal I guess...". Pai typed something on the computer and then asked, "What kind?" Ayame thought a moment and said, "Cinamon Toast Crunch..." After typing something, the Machine began beeping rapidly and after a few minutes a ding was heard, and on the stand was a bowl of cereal like Ayame has asked for. "Did you want milk in that?" Pai asked her, as he brought her the cereal. "No thanks Pai-sama." Ayame replied, to the older alien he nodded and asked, "Well then what do you want to drink?". Ayame again thought a moment and replied, "Pepsi I guess.". Pai typed a few things and soon after that brought her a can of Pepsi. "Arigatou Pai-sama." Ayame thanked him with a smile. A few minuts later while, Pai, Taruto, Ayame, and Kisshu were eating Hyper suddenly teleported into the room. Hyper looked at Ayame, and said, "Gomen for scaring you when you arrived yesterday." after he said that, Hyper was once again acting kind of hyper. "Um it's ok..." Ayame said a resumed finished her breakfast. After breakfast Pai led the others to a different room similar to the basement in Cafe Mew Mew. Pai walked over to a file cabnet like thing and out of one of the drawers got out something similar to a mew pendent. The pendent is black with small white skull pictures on it, it's the shape of a skull. "This is your Anti pendent." Pai handed it to her and she thought a moment before shouting, "Anti-Mew Blaster! Transform!".  
Ayame was suddenly engulfed in a blinding silver-ish blue light, and when it disappeared she was Anti-Mew Blaster. Anti Blaster's hair is styled like Mew Ichigo's but is red instead of pink, her eyes are blacker then the night sky. Anti Blaster's pendant is hanging from a black and red choker, and her outfit is like Mew Ichigo's but the light pink parts are all black and the dark pink is red. Anti Blaster's fingerless gloves are the same color as Kisshu's eyes, one boot is orange like Taruto's eyes, and the other is the color of Pai's eyes. Anti Blaster has a belt rapped around her waist, and dangling from it are two blaster guns and a sword. All in sheaths of course. On the top of her head are black cat ears like Mew Ichigo's, Anti Blaster has a White Fox's tail, one black bat wing, and an Eagles wing. Anti Blaster, reached to the top of her head and felt the ears, then reached behind her and carefully felt the wings and then felt her tail. "Cool. So um who's the uh second Anti-Mew?" Anti Blaster asked Pai began typing stuff at an alaramingly fast speed and in no time a picture of a boy the same age as Ayame appeared. The boy has dark brown hair, and styled like Chase Matthews from Zoey101. His eyes are Hazel Green,  
his shirt is light blue, and he has on blue jeans. Anti Blaster's eyes widened as she looked at the picture. Taruto noticed and asked, "You know him?" Anti Blaster nodded and replied, "Yea I do! That's my cousin Shuhin!". Kisshu asked, "Do you know where he is?" Anti Blaster shook her head no but got her phone and called him. "Ayame? Is that you?" Shuhin quiestioned her. "Yes it's me! Don't worry about me, I'm fine promise! Anyway I need you to meet me at the tree house- but don't tell ANYONE who you are meeting their OR WHERE your going.  
Understand?" Anti Blaster told her cousin who replied, "I'll see you in a few then" and then he hung up. "Pai-sama. Will you take me to the woods?" Anti Blaster questioned the older alien who looked at her strangely,  
Anti Blaster returned to Ayame and explained, "You're the one Shuhin looks up to, Pai-sama. It might be a little easier to get him to come back with me if you are with me." Pai nodded and Kisshu said, "Well I'll come to. Taruto and Hyper can go with you next time." So off they went to the woods. Once they got there, Ayame practically acted like a spy the whole way to the treehouse, and made Pai and Kisshu fly above ground so their footsteps wouldn't make any noise PLUS they couldn't talk until Ayame said it was safe! After a while they finally reached the treehouse. Ayame carefully and quickly climbed up the ladder, Pai and Kisshu flew in through the window. Ayame told them it was safe to talk and soon after Shuhin arrived. Shuhin looked at Pai, and imediately asked, "Pai-sama? Ayame... what's going on?" Ayame giggled and replied, "Shuhin! Come with us back to Pai-sama and Kisshu-sama's ship! Once we get there I PROMISE I'll explain to you." Shuhin nodded and allowed Pai and Kisshu to teleport them all four back to the ship.

Hyper: Aaaawww! WHY DIDN'T I GET TO GO!  
Me: HYPER! FOR THE LAST TIME YOU WILL GET TO GO WITH TO SEE THE THIRD ANTI-MEW!  
Taruto: NOW SHUT YOU FACE HYPER!  
Hyper:*runs to a different room*  
Me: You've been hanging around humans to long Taruto-sama!  
Taruto: *teleports everyone to the next chapter* 


	3. episodechapter 3

Everyone:*arrives at chapter*  
Taruto: *looks around* Whew...  
Pudding:*suddenly appears* TARU-TARU!*tackle hugs Taruto*  
Taruto:ACK! Pudding... Can't... breath...  
Me:uuuhhh... Pudding... Taruto-sama can't breath PLEASE let him go. *pudding lets go*  
Kisshu: Shady-Rocket-Chu-Girl OWNS NOTHING! She just owns Hyper, and her account!  
Pai:Well DUH! She's only naturally going to own her account Kisshu! Dummy...  
Tokyo Mew Mew 3 Episode/Chapter 3: Attacking Tokyo Part 1

After FINALLY explaining everything to Shuhin, he was lead to Pai's 'Science lab'. Once there Pai grabbed a needle and went over to Shuhin. "Don't worry Shuhin! It won't hurt- promise. They did the same to me!" Ayame told her cousin who stared at the needle wide eyed. 'NEEDLE! NO BODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT NEEDLES!' Shuhin screamed in his mind but to Ayame said, "Right ok.". Pai quickly injected the needle into Shuhin's arm and then went over to get his Anti Pendent. 'N-no pain? I KNEW i could trust Ayame!' thought the surprised Shuhin as he rubbed his arm a bit. Pai walked back over and gave Shuhin his skull shaped pendent. Shuhin's pendent is deep blue with white skull pictures on it. Staring at it for a few minutes, Shuhin suddenly shouted, "Anti-Mew, Slash! Transform!". A blinding deep blue light engulfed Shuhin and after it disappeared he is Anti Slash. Anti Slash has dark red hair, black eyes blacker then Anti Blaster's, his pendent is hanging from a deep blue choker with white spikes. Anti Blaster, has on a skin tight black shirt that has 'Mess with me and you'll REGRET IT!' in white letters, black skin tight jeans with white seams, and black biker boots. Anti Slash has the same animal parts as Anti Blaster. "Anti Mew, Blaster! Transformation!" Ayame shouted, transforming, she smirked at Anti Slash after her transformation finished. 'Whoa! That was a VERY blinding light...' Slash thought, he felt momentarily blinded and stunned. "You have the same animal parts as me Slash." Blaster told the surprised looking Slash who shook his head a little and felt his ears, wings, and tail. "Cool..." Slash was looking at his outfit. 'Oh CRAP! What am I supposed to say!' Slash was speechless and couldn't think of ANYTHING to say. "Can we go out and destroy Tokyo now, Pai?" Hyper anxiously asked as he teleported into the room. "AAH!  
Who the heck is he!" shouted Slash surprised by the sudden appearance. 'I think I just had a mini heart attack!' Slash thought as he stared at the Cyniclon infront of him. "Uh that's Hyper... Appopriately named at that..." Blaster informed her cousin who in her opinion looked like he was about to die. "Fine. If it will get you to shut your annoying mouth then yes. We can go destroy Tokyo now." Pai said to the annoying 10 year old who often acted more childish then Taruto. Hyper began jumping up and down and clapping but stopped and teleported himslef and everyone else in the room to an alley in Tokyo. 'D-destroy Tokyo? This is gonna be fun!' Blaster and Slash thought at the same time. Blaster glanced down and noticed her belt was missing. 'Oh CRAP! I better be able to summon my weapons...' Blaster thought kind of annoyed that she didn't notice it was gone till now. "Well go on." Kisshu said, then continued, "We're going to distract the mews with a 'few' Chimera Anima. Have fun." then the four Cyniclons flew out of the alley, both Anti Mews ran out of the alley and to the park- right infront of Cafe Mew Mew.  
Blaster held out her hand, and four torches appeared. Blaster handed to of them to Slash, snapped her fingers, and they lit. Then the two went behind Cafe Mew Mew, Blaster put one of her torches against a wooden door. Then the two flew up to the balcony and the three remaining torches against the wood there. Then the two quickly landed on the ground, and ran to the center of Tokyo. Once there, Slash, held out his hand, and a large sword appeared in his hand. The handle is black with a white diamond shape in the center, the blade is white but the tip of the blade is dark grey. Blaster held her hand out and her large sword appeared in her hand. The handle of her's is black, with a red diamon shape in the center, the blade is red, but the tip is black. "Death...Slash QUAKE!" Slash shouted thrusting the tip of his blade onto the ground and causing it to crack leaving a wide gap in the middle of the ground, many people suddenly fell in and most of the cars did to. "My turn. Death... Blast CUTTER!" Blaster shouted, and her sword, suddenly shot out of her hands, and sliced many things in half. Most people that hadn't ran 12 miles away from where Blaster and Slash stood were now dead. "For the future of the earth... We'll be of ser-" Mew Ichigo began, but Blaster interrupted with, "SHUT UP HAG! We are getting tired of YOUR annoying saying and interruption with OUR masters' plans!" Slash smirked and said, "Now if your all smart girls, you'll turn around and go back to your burnt Cafe! Or... are you going to TRY and stop us!". The mews' eyes widened as they saw the two mew appearing villains. "N-nani? How the he-" the mews were all interrupted as a HUGE armored paw bashed into the mews causing them to be thrown into a building completely terrozing it more then it ALREADY was.

Me: Sorry guys! I gotta end it there! Taruto:*eyes half open in a glare* You stole my line.  
Me: Nani?  
Taruto:You called Ichigo an old hag.  
Me:So...?  
Taruto: That's MY line. I'M the one who came up with it.  
Me:Sorry Taruto-sama!  
Hyper:remember guys R&R oh and uh Shady-Rocket-chu-girl does NOT own TMM just ME! and uh any other charactor she randomly makes up.  
Me: EXACLY!  
Hyper:*begins crying* YOU MEAN YOU RANDOMLY CAME UP WITH ME!*runs out of room*  
Me:sorry guys... Hyper has mood swings... please Review to help donate a new personality for him!  
Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto:*hugs fan girls and then teleports everyone to the next chapter* 


	4. EpisodeChapter 4

*everyone arrives at chapter*  
me: Hiya everyone!  
Blaster:Why are you so happy?  
Me: I have NO clue! I'm just hyper today!  
Slash: Um have you been eating a lot of candy and stuff again?  
Hyper:*bouncing up and down* YEP! WE HAVE BEEN EATING LOTS OF HYPERY STUFF Blaster and Slash: Shady-Rocket-chu-girl does NOT own TMM!

Tokyo Mew Mew (3) episode 4: Attacking Tokyo part 2

Blaster looked at the armored paw and then to who it belonged to. 'What in the...' she thought as she stared at the large armored wolf. The wolf has icy blue eyes, what parts of her fur WEREN'T covered in the redish armor is a light black color, the redish armor is on her legs down, head, tail, and her nose is a light green. 'Oh. My. Gosh!'  
Slash thought as he looked at the wolf. Blaster and Slash allowed their weapons to disappear, as they walked over to where the mews are just now beginning to get up. Blaster watched as all the Mews minus Mew Ichigo, and Mew Lettuce. Just as Mew Ichigo was sitting up, Blaster shoved her back down, by putting her foot on Mew Ichigo's stomach. Slash did the same to Mew Lettuce, both Mews squinted from the pain beginning in their stomachs and looked harshly at the two Antis standing above them. Blaster smirked at Mew Ichigo and said, "Hey little Mew Mew.  
So uh do you enjoy being in pain. Probably not- but I DO know you like making OTHERS feel pain." Blaster paused, and began glaring at Mew Ichigo, harsher then she was glaring at Blaster. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Mew Ichigo shouted at Blaster, who frowned at her. "I'll tell you what and who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Kisshu-sama, and how you caused him so much pain! Ya know- everytime you rejected him for that that that THING."  
the last part cause Mew Ichigo to frown and her eyes widened a bit. Suddenly Blaster was knocked away from Mew Ichigo, Slash jumped away from Mew Lettuce and over to Blaster, kneeling down beside her. Blaster coughed and rubbed her throat. "Blaster!" Slash began to growl like a dog and looked to see the Blue Knight had knocked her off to the side. Slash angrily got up and held his hand out, after a second or two his weapon appeared. Slash aimed the tip at the Blue Knight, and a deep blue skull shaped energy began forming at the tip of the sword. "NOBODY hurts MY cousin!'  
Slash shouted through gritted teeth. The energy rapidly grew and soon it was larger then the Blue Knight is tall, that's when Blaster got up, holding her hands up towards the large skull shaped energy blast, she concentrated and as she slowly moved her hands up, the blast followed, when it was level with the Blue Knight's head, Blaster acted like she were throwing a baseball, and practically threw her arms forward. The large energy blast sailed through the air heading, straight for the two Mews and the Blue Knight. Thunder and Lightning cracked at the same time the energy blast connected with the Blue Knight's head, he of course was sent sailing through the air, somehow both Mews were alive. "Nice job." Kisshu said as he appeared next to Blaster, he looked disbelievingly at where the Blue Knight once stood. "Uh uh uh uh THANKS Kisshu-sama!" Blaster blushed slightly and Slash said, "Yea, thanks." then Slash hit Blaster in the arm. Blaster and Slash's eyes widened a bit and the grabbed eachothers hand, Blaster grabbed Kisshu's hand, and flew into the air just 12 feet beneath the clouds. Where they once stood, and large icy blue beam shot through. 'uh oh...' Kisshu thought and teleported himslef and the two Antis to Pai, Taruto, Hyper, and the large wolf. "Pai PLEASE tell me that THAT beam isn't what I THINK it is..." Kisshu sounded panicked and worried as he looked at the emotionless Cyniclon.

ME: CLIFFHANGER XD Blaster: Still hyper?  
me: No...  
Slash: Uuuh is that beam of light D-  
me: SHUT UP SLASH YOU'LL SPOIL IT! And it's either him or the other one! Either way you'll find out next chapter/episode! Hyper:*hugs a little 5 year old cyniclon girl and then teleports everyone to the next chapter/episode* 


	5. episodechapter 5

*everyone appears in this episode/chapter*  
Me:*yawns* ok everyone... I was up all night so if this is worse then the past chapters- that's why...  
Slash:Can I PUH LEASE say who the beam of light is?  
Me: FORGET IT SLASH!  
Slash:glares and goes to a different part of the uh 'room'  
Hyper: Shady-Rocket-chu-girl does NOT own TMM just me, the huge wolf, and uh i think that's it...

Tokyo Mew Mew (3) Episode/Chapter 5: The beam of light's TRUE identity

"Are you CRAZY Kisshu! You s- er uh you um KNOW that Deep Blue was defeated by the mews!" Taruto yelled at his green haired 'brother'. "Your right, Taruto. It's not him but it IS his son. Let's go, he MIGHT be here for revenge." Pai said and the group to where the beam of light is taking form of a teenaged Cyniclon. The boy is the same age as Blaster, with long black hair the end of each strand being light pink. One eye is icy blue the other a light pink, his outfit is simialr to Deep Blue's but is icy blue with light pink seams. "WHO are YOU!" Blaster practically screamed at the boy who had practically tried to kill her but even so she thought, "Hmm he's kinda cute...'.  
"The name's Dire Bite. You two mews or what?" Dire Bite acted casual just standing there like his large ears and paper white skin is a normal thing. "No. This is Slash he's my cousin, I'm Blaster. We are Anti-mews. We are similar to the mews but are against them." Blaster responded the Cyniclon known as Dire Bite. Dire Bite smirked and thought, 'Cutie. She's smart...'. Kisshu rolled his eyes at Dire Bite and asked, "What are you doing here Dire Bite. You were told to stay on our home planet!" Dire Bite snickered and said, "Well I'm here to do, what my dad couldn't. And before you ask. No, my mom does know that I am here." then he said, "Now let's go so that we can come up with a plan. then the Cyniclons teleporteed to the ship, with the two Antis.

Me:Yea I know it's short- sorry my mind went blank!  
Taruto: Um what WAS i going to say at the beginning. I started to say something but changed my mind...  
Me: You were GOING to say "you saw Deep Blue defeated." but then you remember that Kisshu d-d-di-di *begins crying*  
Dire Bite: Don't worry she'll be fine- I hope... Oh and NO she did NOT steal me from kisshuismylife, becuase Shady-Rocket-chu-girl actually came up with me but just in case DID get permition.*teleports everyone to next episode/chapter*  



	6. episodechapter 6

*everyone arrives at chapter*  
Me:*yawn* YES I WAS up all night...*yawn*  
Dire Bite: She's been buisy with her Youtube stuff and this and BUNCH of other stuff...  
Blaster:*pokes Shady with a stick as she sleeps on the ground* Uuuuhhh Shady? WAKE UP Me:*jumps up* WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE?  
Dire Bite:Ugh and SHE came up with me...  
Blaster: Shady does NOT own TMM! Just Hyper, Dire Bite, and uh the Anti Mews!

Tokyo Mew Mew (3) Episode/chapter 6: Divide and Conquer Part 1

Once they arrived at the ship, the Cyniclons and Anti Mews, all headed for a large room where they began discussing their plan. "So uh what's the plan?" Hyper asked excitedly, he thought, 'The mews are dead the mews are dead the mews are dead the mews ar- wait... what was i thinking about again?'. "The plain is divide and conquer. I'll get Mew Ichigo, Kisshu Mew Mint, Pai Mew Zakuro, Taruto Mew Lettuce, Hyper Mew Pudding. Don't kill the mews though. I want them alive." Dire Bite said, everyone looked at him as if to say 'ALIVE?'. Dire Bite then explained, "So that they can become Cyniclon's servants. The same with the rest of the humans.". "What about me and Slash?" Blaster asked as calmly as she possibly could, she began to think 'Why does Kisshu-sama and everyone else get all the fun?'. Dire Bite stared at Blaster for a few moments in deep thought and then said, " First, you will capture ALL the other humans. We will help you once we catch the other mews. After we finish doing that, both of you will watch the mews, to make sure they don't escape from their cages." Slash nodded and thought, 'There for a second I thought he forgot about us!'. The plan was to begin after a week, surely enough time to find the other three Antis. Sure enough in four days they had the other three Anti Mews. The third companion is, Kouken, like Shuhin and Ayame he is 14, has redish hair that appears to have been shaved but is growing back, and hazel green eyes. Kouken is the Army green Anti Mew. Kouken is Anti Mischief. Mischief's hair is redish like his hair once was, his eyes are army green, a black spiked choker his pendent hanging from it, he has a skin tight black shirt, army green jeans, black biker boots. Anti Mischief has fox ears, snowy owl wings, and a snow leapord tail.  
The fourth companion Kokuei, is 14, has dark brown hair that looks kind of black that goes a few inches past his ears, brown eyes, Kokuei is the dark grey Anti mew. Kokuei is Anti Riot. Riot's hair's coal black, his eyes are dark grey, his spiked chocker is black, his skin tight shirt is grey, his jeans are dark grey, and his biker boots are black.  
Anti Riot has a lion tail, crow wings, and his teeth are as sharp as a Piranha's teeth. Sadly the fifth companion, was accidently killed when Blaster killed everyone within 12 miles from where she stood back in chapter 3. Finally the day to take over the world once and for all came. "YAY! WE CAN GO TAKE THE WORLD YAY YAY YAY!" Hyper shouted when they all gathered in the large room from earlier. "Uuuh... Where's Ayame?" ased Kisshu as he looked at each person in the room, then he said, "I'll go get her." as he teleported out of the room her thought, 'I hope she's all right...'.

Me:*listens to different songs by Avril Lavigne* Whoa! Oh right uh sorry people gotta stop there!  
Riot:*glares at Blaster*  
Blaster:What did I do?  
Riot:*continues glaring* You KILLED our last member!  
Blaster: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!  
ME:RIOT STOP MAKING HER FEEL BAD!  
Kisshu: Please R&R!*hugs kisshuismylife then teleports everyone to the next chapter* 


	7. EpisodeChapter 7

*everyone arrives at chapter*

Me: Konnichiwa! Did I spell that right?

Hyper:Yea think so...

Me:HYPER! YOU'RE NOT HYPER!

Hyper:Well we are turning 11 soon. Guess my personality is changing.

Me: Ok 1. it's not THAT soon it's in 18 days. 2nd. I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!

Hyper: Well we WILL be 11 soon...

Me:Whatever... Hyper Disclaimer please.

Hyper:Anything for you!

Me: *face palms*

Hyper: Shady-chan does NOT own TMM! Just me, Dire Bite, the Anti Mews, and she USED to own the fifth Anti who is now deceased...

Tokyo Mew Mew (3) Episode/chapter 7: Divide and Conquer part 2

*cue SUPER sad song*

Kisshu teleported to Blaster, to see her curled up in a corner with a... knife? 'Oh please don't be dead!' Kisshu thought as he quickly flew over to her. "Blaster! Hey! It's Kisshu! Come on GET UP!" Kisshu shouted at Blaster, shaking her shoulders. He didn't like the look in her eyes. It was just the color of her eye... nothing else. It was a blank look that frightened him especially with the knife laying next to her. Kisshu's eyes glowed soft blue for a moment and Slash appeared in the room. Slash also seen Blaster, the frightening blank look, and the knife. "BLASTER! KISSHU MOVE NOW!" Slash practically broke Kisshu's ear drum he was yelling so loud! Kisshu did as he was told and teleported next to Slash. Slash immediately ran over to his cousin. Tears fell from Slash's face, and he whispered, "B-Blaster? Blaster! BLASTER GET UP! PLEASE PLEASE! Please...!" he suddenly remembered something. "Kisshu! When Blaster was packing her stuff. Did you see her put any medical appearing thing in her bag?" Kisshu by this time was crying to as he stared at the floor. "No, she didn't..." Kisshu said barely loud enough for Slash to hear but he did. Slash began to frantically search for a pulse. When he didn't find one he began looking for any signs that she stabbed herself. Nothing. Dire Bite teleported in the room. The first thing he seen, Slash holding Blaster close to him and crying. Dire Bite looked at Kisshu and seen him crying too. Everyone else teleported into the room and saw the same thing. Hyper was the first of the group to run er fly to Blaster. He looked down and mumbled, "Blaster...! Slash... WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" he wasn't asking what happened to her, he was demanding to know what happened to her. "She has this medical problem ever since she was a baby. You see, when she's stressed, her eyes will go blank just like this and she'll feel pain through the whole thing... Then when we first met we were six. I promised on my life I would protect her, be true to my name,  
and help her when she went through this... I've ALWAYS helped her ever since then... When the pain was too much for her no matter what for some unknown reason, some deadly weapon like a sword, an ax or something would appear... I broke my promise." Slash sounded close to going insane. "Part of my promise was to ALWAYS be with her when she was stressed and NEVER let her die because of this medical issue. It worked... EVERY TIME I was with her, her eyes would go blank for half a second and there wouldn't be any pain at all...*Slash gets up still holding Blaster* Blaster... I'm sorry I broke my promise! Believe me I'll take place as the leader of the Anti Mews for you and I WON'T fail you! I'll be just as a good a leader as you were a cousin! I'll miss you SO SO SO MUCH!" after he stood up, Slash started sound sane, tough, and like he was talking to gosh! Everyone in the room had begun crying a few minutes after they seen Blaster dead... Heck even Pai is crying! *The Next day* All the humans are now in cages, Cyniclons finally ruled the world. The most feared person on the whole earth isn't even Cyniclon. EVERYONE is scared of Slash, everyone became terrified of him, yesterday. They decided to put Blaster's body in a special coffin type thing. They didn't bury her, Slash was allowed to gently put her in the box. They decided to keep her body like that in case they ever found a way to revive her. Since, the Anti Mews are all now like Vampires, never to age or look old, when and if she were ever able to come back, she would still be the same as her fellow team mates. Same for Pai, Taruto, Hyper, and Kisshu who somehow are also like Vampires.

THE END!

Me:There WILL be a sequel! provided I don't forget...

Hyper: SO don't let poor Shady-chan forget ok?

Slash:I HATE YOU SO BAD! YOU KILLED HER!

Hyper:*whispers something you'll all find out in the sequel to Slash*

Slash: *looks nervously at the ground* Sorry Shady...

Me: Don't worry about it Slash! Kisshu? Have you been teaching Hyper how to get girls?

Kisshu: *looks at the sky* uuuuuhhhh...NO!

Hyper: YES YOU HAVE!

Me: KISSHU I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!

Kisshu: DON'T KILL ME!*hides behind Kisshuismylife*

Me: Your lucky she's my BEST BEST BEST FRIEND! *mumbles* and that we both like you...

Hyper: *hugs me* Shady-chan! I thought you liked me!

Me: So you all know, I'll probably be doing either a Truth dare or torture, with the TMM cast AND the MMP cast! Emiko-chan! Do you wanna help me? either that or a different story for PPGZ

Emiko: I'd LOVE to help torture people!

Me: YAY! Oh I almost forgot a few of my characters I made up are gonna be there! You know who you are...

Hyper: This includes: Dire Bite, me, Blaster who will be coming back for that, Slash, and I think that's it.

Me:YEP! That's it! Me and Emiko-chan will be the two hosts! I hope you all enjoyed this story!

Slash: You better review! I WILL set your computer/s on fire! I've done it before!

Hyper:DON'T REMIND ME! You blew my new one up! And I HADN'T EVEN GOT TO USE IT YET!  
Slash:sorry...

Everyone:BYE!

Kisshu:*teleports away with Kisshuismylife*

Hyper:FINE! I'll teleport the rest of us then -_- geez talk about RUDE!*teleports everyone away* 


End file.
